Claire Christine Lesort Mon histoire
by Ocane Potter
Summary: C'est la vie de Claire Lesort, l'héroïne de ma première histoire ''Harry Potter et la mystérieuse sorcière''(A lire si on veut y conprendre quelque choses à cette histoire!!) Partie I


Attention !!!!! Cette histoire a un énorme rapport avec ''Harry Potter et la mystérieuse''. Donc seul ceux qui ont lu ma 1ère histoire peuvent comprendre !!! Bon lecture.  
  
Claire Christine Lesort. Mon histoire.  
  
Bonjour. Je me nomme Claire Lesort. Mais bien sûr vous le saviez déjà ! Je vais vous racontez ma vie du début (un peu avant ma naissance) jusqu'à la fin (mon inscription à Poudlard).  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
-Cédric ! Il faut que je te parle.  
  
-J'arrive ma chérie !  
  
Il va s'excuser envers ses amis et revient.  
  
-Alors ?  
  
-Allons dans ton bureau !  
  
Il est d'accord. Il l'a suit jusque dans la petite pièce ronde et sombre.  
  
-Que se passe-t-il Christine ?  
  
Elle hésite à lui dire. ''Tu lui dois la vérité ! De toute manière à un moment ou un autre il va falloir lui dire !!'' La voix de Lily résonna dans son esprit.  
  
-Cédric ! Je suis une sorcière !  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Je suis née 1 mois après :  
  
2 personnes avaient trouvé ma mère dans la rue, évanouie. Elles l'ont conduit à l'hôpital. On l'a conduit d'une salle de soin. Quelques heures plus tard, on la dépasse dans la salle d'accouchement.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Elle est morte. Par ma faute ! C'était elle ou moi, et elle m'a choisi, pour pouvoir vivre à sa place !!  
  
L'une des deux personnes est une femme est me prends dans ses bras, elle me regarde, je la regarde d'un regard du genre ''Qu'est-t'a toi ?!'' Pas très polie pour une petite fille, pour un bébé.  
  
-On dirait qu'elle me regarde ! s'exclama-t-elle alors  
  
[i]Bien sûr que je te regarde ! Que veux tu que je fasse à par ça !![/i]  
  
En faite, je n'ai pas comprit que ma mère venait de mourir ! Voilà pourquoi je me montre aussi sarcastique quand je pense !  
  
-Voyons Madame !! Cela est impossible ! Mais ce qui m'étonne le plus, c'est le faite qu'elle n'est pas pleuré !  
  
[i]Pourquoi je pleurerais ?! Où ça me mènerais à part de me faire gueuler dessus pour que j'arrête de pleurer !! Mais si tu veux que je pleure, je veux bien le faire !![/i] Joignant le geste à la pensée, je me mit à brailler de toutes mes forces !  
  
-On dirait qu'elle vous à entendu très cher docteur !!  
  
-Faite la taire ! Pitié !! C'est infernal !  
  
[i]Qu'est-ce-que j'disais ![/i]  
  
Je me tue. Les adultes me regardent étonnés.  
  
[i]Ba quoi ?![/i]  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Je vais être placer dans un orphelinat pas très loin de l'hôpital.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
-Bonjour Madame ! C'est pour une adoption ?  
  
-Oui. Puis-je voir les enfants ?  
  
-Bien sûr. Suivez-moi.  
  
Je me demande qui est cette femme !  
  
Maintenant, j'ai 3 ans. Je suis toujours dans le même orphelinat. C'est triste, mais sympa.  
  
Une jeune femme habillée d'un tailleur entre en compagnie du directeur de l'orphelinat. Elle a les cheveux blond-roux, un teint pâle, les yeux bleu translucide. Elle est plutôt grande : 1,65 m tout au plus !  
  
Pour une fille de mon âge, je réfléchis comme un adulte. Des choses bizarres se passent autour de moi ; des vêtements ou des cheveux qui changent de couleur, des ballons qui, normalement devait s'aplatir dur ma figure, disparaissaient à 2 cm de mon visage, etc..  
  
La jeune femme pose un regard sur moi et me sourit.  
  
[i]Qu'elle est jolie !![/i]  
  
J'ai une impression bizarre. Soudain, je vois un bout de bois poli qui dépasse de sa poche. Elle suit mon regard et, d'un geste rapide, range la baguette de bois. Ce que c'était je n'en sais rien, et je m'en fiche d'ailleurs !  
  
[i]Ba ouais quoi ! Je n' vois pas ce que ça a d'intéressant![/i]  
  
-Je veux cette petite ! dit-elle en pointant du doigt  
  
-Très bien ! Veuillez me suivre dans mon bureau pour signer la paperasses habituelles !  
  
Certains enfants, surtout les plus grands, me regardent avec méchancetés.  
  
- Ca ne devais pas être à toi d'y aller petite peste !! C'était à nous ! Tu va nous le payer cher avec de partir !  
  
Ils se lancent sur moi. Je mets les mains en avant et je murmure ceci : Expelliarmus   
  
Je ne sais même pas ce que ça veut dire. Je l'ai dit d'instinct. En tout cas, c'est efficace !! Les garçons sont propulsés à travers la salle de jeux par une force invisible et allèrent cogner sur le mur du fond dans un craquement sinistre. On me regarde avec terreur.  
  
Une petite fille de 3 ans, dont les yeux étaient devenus rouges, venait de mettre au tapis des garçons de 12 ans !  
  
-Mon dieu ! souffle une voix derrière moi  
  
Je me retourne, mes yeux son redevenus verts émeraudes. Le directeur, accompagner de Melle Smith -la jeune femme- nous regarde, moi et les autres garçons.  
  
-Comment avait vous fait ceci !!  
  
-Ch'ais pas. Ils ont p't'être décoller tout seul !  
  
Tout me regarde avec étonnement. Sauf elle. La femme. Emma Smith. Elle me sourit. Elle est belle ! Je voudrais être comme elle quand je serai plus grande !!  
  
-Tu viens ma petite ?! Je suis ta nouvelle maman !!  
  
-J'arrive !  
  
Emma s'avance vers la porte. Je la suis. Arrivée sur le pas de la porte je me retourne et je fais face aux autres enfants qui me regarde avec des yeux de merle en frit !  
  
-Ba quoi ?! Vous allez continuer longtemps à me regarder avec vos yeux de merle en frit ?!  
  
Leurs yeux s'aggrandissent encore plus qu'avant -si c'est encore possible à ce stade !!  
  
[i]Non mais c'est pas !! Comment j'ai pu me retrouver avec de pareils imbeciles !! Je vous l'demande !![/i]  
  
Et je m'en alla.  
  
Une nouvelle vie.  
  
Une nouvelle donne.  
  
Une nouvelle chance.  
  
[i]Jamais, jamais je ne t'oublierais Tu es mon passé, mon présent, mon futur Ton image restera en moi Même si je ne t'ai jamais connu.  
  
  
  
.je t'aime maman.[/i] 


End file.
